


Smokescreen

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Fraser gets away with one.





	Smokescreen

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Alliance.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 12-14, 2017.

It was there, it was within his reach, and she was right there with him. Fraser closed his eyes and still saw her, long limbs in red serge glowing against his eyelids. She was- it was- he was so close and 

" _Maggie_!" 

and he was jerking and spurting inside her. 

When he opened his eyes, his wife was brushing her short, dark hair out of her face. She stretched a hand up to stroke his cheek. "Ben, I love you, but I hate it when you call me that." 

He ducked his head and slid out of her. "Sorry, Meg." 


End file.
